In mixed signal Integrated Circuits (ICs), such as System on Chip (SOC) circuits, several components are integrated in a single chip. Mixed-signal ICs are chips that include both digital and analog circuits on the same chip. This category of chip has grown significantly with the increasing usage of third generation (3G) and fourth generation (4G) cell phones and other portable technologies. For example, a single chip may be designed with different radio subsystems, including Global Positioning Systems (GPSs), Bluetooth systems, Wireless Local Area Network (LAN) systems, and Frequency Modulation (FM) radio systems.